forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Danilo Thann
| home = Waterdeep | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human (Tethyrian) | occupation = | age = Under 30 (1361 DR) | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Chaotic good | rules = | source = | page = }} Danilo Thann was a young Waterdhavian nobleman of House Thann, the sixth son of Rhammas and Cassandra. He was also an ex-Harper as well as a former Lord of Waterdeep. While first and foremost married to Arilyn Moonblade, Danilo counted many other great Faerûnians among the ranks of those to whom he was close. Description Danilo was a young Waterdhavian nobleman and aspiring bard. He was about six feet tall and had wavy shoulder-length pale blond hair. Even among the nobles, Danilo's choice of clothing was considered "extravagantly ridiculous." He commonly wore clothes that suit his theme as a dandy and dilettante -- from suits of "walking grape" to the "Ruathym Adventurer garb." Whatever he wore, he was consistently found wearing the height of fashion among the Nobility of Waterdeep. He had gray eyes. He seemed particularly fond of green clothing and lots of jewelry. Personality When faced by the public, Danilo acted like a complete fool. He appeared spoiled, shallow, and selfish. He spoke with a lazy drawl. He was widely known for his miscast spells and for generally causing mayhem. However, in truth, his foolishness was all an act that originally enabled him to more easily serve the Harpers in secret. In reality, he was a skilled spellcaster and a crafty adversary, being trained by none other than his uncle Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, who at one point considered Danilo his "probable successor." Danilo was also well versed in subterfuge, disguise, and the manipulation of political and social threads in any given situation. His degree of expertise is as such that when he engaged the crimelord Elaith Craulnober in a verbal sparring match, it ended as a draw. Despite his canny intelligence and skill in subterfuge, Danilo was often quite reckless, a fact brought to light through his alternate ego's naughty pranks and reckless magical experiments. There are times when Danilo completely forgot his other self and fully reverted into the comfortable guise of the fool. However, when faced with the truly important, Danilo was always a serious, calculating and very dangerous adversary. History Danilo began studying under the tutelage of his uncle Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun when he was twelve years old and his previous tutor had given up on him. It was presumably through Khelben that Danilo first began working secretly for the Harpers. Danilo had access to Blackstaff Tower, as he was one of the Blackstaff's apprentices. In 1361 DR, while talking to Khelben and Laeral Silverhand, Danilo stole a number of gems and Laeral's ear cuff (granting her teleportation to the Promenade of the Dark Maiden, where her sister Qilue Veladorn dwelt) in order to track the drow Liriel Baenre, whom he had helped previous. However, Sharlarra Vendreth subsequently stole the items from him, preventing him from continuing with his plans; she essentially went in his place. In 1361 DR, Danilo was assigned by Khelben Arunsun to find and protect/spy on Arilyn Moonblade, a Harper agent who was somehow involved with the Harper Assassin. In a fortunate accident, Arilyn kidnapped Danilo at knifepoint, forcing him to travel with her to Waterdeep (although he no intentions of escaping). Once there, the pair ran into Elaith Craulnober, who, despite Danilo's clear distrust of him, aided them in their mission for Arilyn's sake. Danilo was branded and nearly killed by the Harper Assassin. After seeking more information about Arilyn's moonblade, the pair determined that Kymil Nimesin was trying to get hold of Arilyn's moonblade for its elfgate ability to control a portal between Evermeet and Faerûn, and he was in fact behind the Harper Assassin, being able to control the sword's elfshadow ability. Danilo, Arilyn, and Arilyn's father, Bran Skorlsun, defeated Kymil and Danilo moved the elfgate from Evereska to Laeral Silverhand's chambers in Blackstaff Tower. After things had settled down, Bran gave Danilo a Harper pin, not knowing that Danilo was already a secret member. However, Danilo continued to work in secret for the Harpers for a time. Abilities Danilo was a very skilled wizard, one whom Khelben had considered his probable heir and his apprentice with the most potential. His skill with magic was such that he mastered the art of spellsong in just a few days, he was able to charm a magically-resistant green dragon into slumber, and his illusionary pranks got his uncle Khelben each time. His magical skills included prismatic displays of light, fireballs, spells of invisibility, scrying, and various charm spells. Danilo was a good horseman. As an aspiring bard, Danilo sang and wrote a number of ballads. He had quite a lovely voice, although his public performances tended to be more along the line of bawdy and lewd in line with his dandy persona. Possessions Danilo carried a magical bag of holding when he traveled and kept anything he could ever possibly need inside, including multiple outfits of clothing, jewelry, hats, dice, alcohol, his spellbook, herbs, wine, and sugar cubes. He carried a pendant with the Thann family crest. Relationships Family Both of Danilo's parents, Lady Cassandra Thann and Lord Rhammas Thann, saw Danilo only as his public guise of fool. The disapproval of his father particularly disturbed Danilo at times. The Lady was a formidable person who also disapproved of Danilo's various exploits to some degree. She had elven blood, but never mentioned it, as there was some animosity towards elves in the Waterdhavian nobility. Danilo had five older brothers, three younger sisters, and a deceased half-sister, Lilly Thann. His youngest sister was Judith Thann, who had red hair and whom Caladorn Cassalanter attempted to court before Danilo ran him off. His uncle was the archmage Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun. Although Danilo took Harper assignments from him, the two did not always see eye-to-eye when it came to means. Danilo was apparently quite fond of his family's swordmaster, Shaymius Sky, who his mother wanted to get rid of because of his drunkenness. However, Danilo made arrangements to have Shaymius run a guesthouse just outside the city. Arilyn Moonblade Danilo and Arilyn, who was the half-elven granddaughter of Queen Amlaruil of Evermeet, long adventured together; additionally, Danilo pushed Arilyn into reconciling with her elven family. When they first met, Arilyn detested Danilo's foolishness, but she later found it endearing, particularly after she learned the truth. In her opinion, he made foolishness into an art form. Others Danilo was named an elf-friend by the rogue Elaith Craulnober and also befriended the rogue drow Liriel Baenre. Danilo was well-acquainted with many members of Waterdeep's nobility. Regnet Amcathra was a close boyhood friend of his. Trivia Rivengut was Danilo's favorite drink. Appendix Appearances ;Novels * Elfshadow * Elfsong * Silver Shadows * The Dream Spheres * Daughter of the Drow * Tangled Webs * Windwalker References Category:Aristocrats Category:Spellsingers Category:Wizards Category:Males Thann, Danilo Thann, Danilo Thann, Danilo Thann, Danilo Thann, Danilo Thann, Danilo Category:Apprentices of Blackstaff Tower Category:Members of the Thann family Category:Inhabitants of Blackstaff Tower Thann, Danilo Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Thann, Danilo Category:Inhabitants